


Bite Me

by SmileDarlin



Series: D:BH [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Dom/sub, Implied Sexual Content, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Robot/Human Relationships, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDarlin/pseuds/SmileDarlin
Summary: Richard tends to take things literally. Usually it creates funny situations but this time it's given Gavin a taste of exactly what he wants.A sequel to my other fic "my bite is worse than my bark".





	Bite Me

“Detective Reed I'd suggest you don't drink that coffee” Richard advised. Gavin looked at the android with his eyebrows raised and his lips inches away from his cup.

“What you gonna tell me it's poisoned or some shit, tin can” he snorted, putting the cup down onto the table 

“No but you've had more than the recommended amount of caffeine already today” the RK model told him. The short man rolled his eyes and chuckled.

“Fucking bite me” he smirked, taking a sip from his coffee to punctuate his point.

“Okay” the android replied shortly. Time slowed down for Gavin. The taller man placed his hands either side of the others face. He opened his mouth to reveal the teeth that have been playing staring role in the detective's dreams and took his partner's bottom between them. The coffee cup fell to the floor, spilling of the pairs shoes but Gavin couldn't have given fewer shits about it when the android detective bit down hard. Richard pulled back but only slightly, so they were close enough that he felt the others hot breath on his lips. The detective could see those pointed teeth were stained crimson with his blood and to top the whole thing off his partner dragged his tongue over his teeth. Forgetting he was in the break room for a second, Reed moaned. 

Then time caught up. Gavin flushed when he noticed that they were no longer alone in the break room. Hank threw his hands up and walked away mumbling something along the lines of “I'm not even going to ask”. Because this situation wasn't mortifying enough. The man pushed his partner away and practically sprinted to the bathrooms, leaving wet footprints behind him.

As soon as Reed reached the bathroom he punched the door of the stall hard enough to draw blood. He should have known that fucking android would take that shit literally. The door opened. 

“Fuck off” the short man yelled, not bothering to see who was there even though he had a good idea of who it was. 

“No I-” Richard began before being cut off by the detective.

“I said fuck off” he repeated. He threw a sloppy punch at the android. Said android barely had to put any effort into caughting the others hand then pinned it to the toilet stall he was standing in front of. To make the situation better he moved right into Gavin's space so he couldn't get away. 

“Let me finish!” the RK model ordered, moving further into his space so he took up all of the humans field of vision. His breath hitched at how easily the android dominated him and his hips jerked. 

“I had intended to come and apologies as I now realised that you didn't mean it literally but it seems like you enjoyed it” the taller man whispered right into the others ear, nipping teasingly on it.

“I-I don't know what t-the f-fuck you’re on a-about” Reed stuttered while subconsciously tilting his head so his neck his more accessible. The android smirked.

“So this” he paused his sentence to palm his partner through his jeans “is just… a coincidence?” He purred. Gavin suppressed the urge to roll his hips and moan. He knew he'd been caught out but he'd keep the last stread of dignity he had. 

“And if I were to…” the brunette dragged his teeth down the side of his partner's neck lightly, making him shudder, and bit down gently, the fucking teasing asshole, so that it just barely left a mark. The short man whined. “You wouldn't like it at all” he finished. 

"f-fuck... Don't y-you fuckin-" he doesn't know where he was going with that sentence, and stops himself from talking. The whole situation has caused his face to heat up, and he wants to hide. Unfortunately this ends in his head on the android's shoulder.

“What's wrong, feeling embarrassed?” the RK model teased, his mouth hovering over his neck.

“F-fuck you” Reed stuttered, muffled by the other man's shoulder. The android detective bit down harder on his neck before retreating completely. 

“Should you be so lucky” he smirked and left the bathroom with nothing but a light blue blush to give away how much of a fucking tease he'd just been. The detective was hard and his was flushed to his ear. He wasn't going to jack off to that android and those stupid fucking teeth again. That's what he told himself but it didn't stop him shoving a hand into his jeans the second he locked himself into a stall. 

“Fucking androids”


End file.
